Don't Talk To Strangers!
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Delane of the Dark hates the Chipmunks, and she thinks Simon is a useless back-up singer. (Hurtful!) So, she CAPTURES them and Dave so Alvin and Theodore can't sing! Which isn't a smart plan, considering she left out Simon. When he makes a deal with her that involves a concert, will his self-esteem rise? And will Simon & the Chipettes become a national sensation? Read to find out!
1. Introduction

Delane of the Dark had a devious idea that Friday night. And when she had ideas, no one could change her mind. She was going to capture Alvin and Theodore; the key members of Alvin and the Chipmunks, she thought. Simon Seville, in her opinion, was a useless back-up singer. She didn't think that he could actually save his brothers, so she'd only capture _them_. Oh, and Dave too, because he could call the police.

Now you might think that her reason was that she was a Chipmunk Fan, but she was the exact opposite of one. In short, she hated them; despised them. If she captured Alvin and Theodore, then she couldn't hear them. As in, she was going to duck tape their mouths shut, put them in cages, and tie Dave up. Brilliant!

Or so she thought, because this chipmunk might be a handful…

**So? What do you think? I have the first 2 chapters ready, so if I get good reviews on this part I might post them!**

**(And I PROMISE they're longer; this is just the Intro.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay... Well, since no one has reviewed, I figured I might as well publish the first chapter. See what you guys think!**

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Well, it was almost morning… If you call 3:00 AM morning- Dave certainly didn't. The boys were obsessed with Alvin's new video game. Well, _tricked_ into _being_ obsessed with Alvin's new video game, Advanced Hop-Mushroom 3.

"Come on! Come on!" Alvin said to his player, eyes glued on the screen.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Simon groaned as he jumped on a mushroom, getting another 100 points.

"I'm not even paying attention." Theodore ate a cookie, as he turned the joystick, making his player run right, then jump, then run again. He wasn't trying, yet had 5,003,678 points.

"GAME OVER." The game said in a robotic voice.

"How did you do that, Theodore?" Alvin asked, shocked that Theodore beat him. That he, the king of video games- or at least that was what he called himself- lost and got 3rd place. Theodore won, and Simon came close behind, with 5,003,665 points. Alvin lost with only 190,587 points.

"I don't know." He honestly responded with an innocent shrug. "I just pressed buttons and turned the stick-thing."

"Boys…" Dave opened the door, crossing his arms.

"Hi, Dave." Alvin smiled, waving nervously.

"Listen guys, you need to go to sleep, and then wake up no later than 9:00 for breakfast… And by the way, how long have you guys stayed up?" Dave said.

"Well, technically _we_, meaning Theodore and I, have been asleep, drowning out Alvin, who has been up since 9:00 PM, playing that useless jumping and running game, until 2:30 AM, when I woke up, and Alvin was _still_ playing. "Can't you get some sleep?" And he said, "Like you could do better." "Fine. Let's make an agreement: if I beat you at this machine, then you go to sleep; if I lose, you can keep playing. Deal?" So we shook hands, Theodore woke up and played too, and we both beat Alvin, so we were about to tell him to go to sleep, as we both beat him, when you entered." Simon said. "I rest my case." He sat on his bed with a glare at Alvin.

"I see." Dave said. "Theodore, Simon, you're excused."

Theodore and Simon smiled, but looked over at Alvin.

"As for _you _Alvin…" Dave started as Alvin groaned. "No video games for a week. No TV for two days, and no computer for one day. _And _you have to take a nap." Dave concluded, closing the door and turning off the light.

"Thanks, Mr. Logical." Alvin glared at Simon. "You could've edited the truth a little bit."

"I refuse to lie." Simon said, taking off his glasses. "Goodnight."

"Night." Theodore yawned.

"Good night." Alvin groaned.

**…**

The next morning, Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin reluctantly) went down for breakfast. After that, when Dave noticed how upset Alvin was, he took matters into his own hands.

Simon was reading and Theodore was watching cartoons. Because of this, Alvin was in their bedroom, lying on his bed staring at the ceiling; bored out of his mind.

He groaned in that way only Alvin can. "No T.V. No video games. _No _computer! I think I'm going to _die _of boredom…"

Suddenly he heard Dave hollering, "Boys!"

"Oh great; he probably wants to say _another _lecture about sleep importance…" Alvin complained as he reluctantly got up and went downstairs.

"I can tell you're down Alvin." Dave explained as Alvin just approached the "line" his brothers were in. "And maybe a little fresh air would do you some good. How would you boys like to go for a walk?"

"Dave…" Alvin was about to complain, but realized Dave was just trying to make him feel better. "That's a great idea!"

"I'm glad you think so Alvin." Dave smiled. "Now you boys be sure to stay on the block and don't go to far. And_ don't _talk to strangers."

"Okay, Dave. Come on dear chipmunk brothers!" And with that, he walked out the door, with two very confused brothers trailing behind him.

"What was _that _about?" Simon asked as soon as they started walking.

"I was _trying_ to be positive." He defended himself. "I actually think this is the most idiotic idea ever!"

"That sounds more like you; always depreciating the simple, innocent beauty of nature." Simone said in his usually sarcastic-like tone he uses around Alvin, which soon turned into an admirable one.

"Oh please! Nature equals boring _any_ day!" Alvin spat out, obviously annoyed with the whole idea.

"But Alvin… It's autumn, and the leaves are all such pretty colors!" Theodore kindly explained, as leaves fell all around them.

A leaf fell on top of the visor part of Alvin's cap. "I am _not _amused, nature." He huffed the leaf away.

"Suit yourself." Simon figured that there was no point in arguing with Alvin any longer.

As they walked further, an old, supposedly hunchback lady in a black cloak was slowly walking past them. She cleared her throat to get their attention, but coughed instead.

Being naturally sweet, Theodore walked over to help her. "Are you okay Miss?"

"I'm quite alright, thank you little chipmunk." She smiled and coughed again. "I am very hoarse though. Could you nice young boys fetch me some water?"

"Sur-!" Theodore started, but Simon pulled him away.

"Theodore, remember what Dave said; _no_ talking to_ strangers_? As nice as that lady is, she's still a stranger, unless she knows Dave." He whispered to his clueless but well-meaning little brother.

"Oh…!" He whispered back, and walked up to the lady. "Excuse me, but do you know Dave Seville?"

"Theodore!" Simon groaned as he face-palmed himself.

"Why yes, of course I do! He's told me so much about you three."

"Ha!" Alvin proudly proclaimed; as if he had been on Theodore's side the whole time.

"Well excuse me for being cautious." Simon crossed his arms and glared at Alvin.

"That's quite alright young man." She stiffly patted his head and he flinched. There was something odd about this woman…

"May I ask what your _name _is ma'am?" Simon asked with slight pride in his voice.

"Um, why it's Miss Delane, darling." She sweetly answered.

"Simon, why don't _you_ get the water?" Alvin asked with a proud smirk.

"Fine." He muttered as he trudged back to the house and knocked on the door.

"Simon? Why are you back so early?" Dave seemed surprised at his presence.

"I'm getting water for your friend. She is_ apparently_ very hoarse." Simon walked past Dave and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a little paper cup and filled it with tap water.

"What is this _friend_ of mine's name Simon, if you don't mind my asking?" Dave interrupted him as he walked to the front door.

"Miss Delane. She's a hunchback elderly woman."

"I don't know any elderly woman named Delane." Dave spoke with surprise and wonder in his voice.

"Then…?" Simon started but abruptly stopped when he heard a shrill scream; it was Theodore. "Theodore! Alvin!" He dropped the cup as it spilled into the grass, and ran down the sidewalk.

"Simon! Wait! It's too dangerous!" Dave shouted as he ran after Simon.

Miss Delane's hunch in her back was gone, and Theodore and Alvin were in a cage, tied up.

_So _that's _what caused her to hunch. _Simon thought as he approached her. "Leave my brothers alone!" He pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt them; we were just playing prison." She menacingly said and Simon gasped.

"Well if you're taking my brothers, then you're taking me too."

She laughed like she had just seen Alvin freak out of his depravity of monsters and happily settle for a candy mint (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman). "Oh please; I wouldn't capture you if you were the last singing chipmunk on earth!"

This took Simon aback as he began to yell defensively. "Hey! What do you mean by _that_?"

Dave finally caught up with him. "Simon! No!"

"Relax Dave; Miss Delane_ apparently_ wouldn't capture me if I was the last chipmunk on earth." Simon crossed his arms and cruelly glared at her.

"I didn't say that! I said _singing _chipmunk."

"Well, either way you are _not _touching my boys." Dave tried to reach the cage but Delane was pretty quick for her "age." She grabbed he arms and tied him up with rope.

"Dave!" All three boys screamed. Alvin and Theodore's screeches were cut short as Delane put duct tape on their mouths, turning it into hushed muffling.

She did the same to Dave as he yelled "SIMON!"

Delane threw them in the back of a large pale yellow truck entitled 'D. Industries' and got in the front as she yelled, "Face it Simon! You're just a useless backup singer who doesn't have any guts to save his family!" Then she cackled and drove off, leaving a very depressed Simon behind.

**...**

Simon looked at the ground soberly and saw something that caught his eye. "Huh?" He picked up a folded piece of paper that appeared blank, but at the top it said:

SECRET MESSAGE FOR LAME CHIPMUNK (A.K.A. SIMON SEVILLE.)

"That's me." He sadly said as he dejectedly walked back to his house and shut the door.

Simon went up to his room and quickly figured out that it was written that "disappearing ink" thing- lemon juice. When he put it to the desk lamp he discovered it had Delane's factory address, or as it called her there, "Delane of the Dark." Below that it said, "Come and rescue your family if you dare."

He walked over to the phone. "I might as well inform the police." He dialed and soon a response came in.

"National Police Force; how can we help you?"

"My dad and brothers were just kidnapped by some crazy lady."

"Okay. Do you know the address?"

"Yes." When Simon finished, the policeman started talking again.

"I'm sorry young man, but that building has been closed down for the past seven years. It's torn down and old. Are you sure that's where she took them?"

"No, but it's the address she gave me." Simon explained.

"Maybe she was trying to trick you?"

"No. She _wants _me to go after them, because she _knows _that I just can't do it. She told me that I was a worthless back-up singer."

"Wait, who are you again?"

Simon groaned. "Simon Seville! You know, member of Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

The policeman stayed silent, pondering who he was.

"Smart? Books? Inhibited? Blue? _Glasses_?" Nothing. Simon groaned. "The tall, boring one?"

"Oh, yes I remember you. Hey could you get Theodore and Alvin's autographs for me?"

"UGH!" Simon hung up the phone in frustration. "Looks like I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

**Why is it SO fun to bring a character's self esteem down? LOL. Don't worry it gets better. REVIEW! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I had this ready awhile ago, but I wasn't sure if I should update... But I decided what could it hurt?**

After pondering what to do for a minute, Simon had decided on what to do, but luckily it happened for him. The phone rang and he answered it. (And the "screen" will flip-flop back and forth between the two people on the phone.) "Hello?"

"Simon?" Brittany asked on the other end in an angry tone. "Where's Alvin? He took my favorite brush, and I _demand _it back right now!"

"Umm… He got kid-k-kid-"

"Well, spit it out already! I haven't got all day!"

"Brittany! Who are you talking to?" Eleanor walked up to Brittany in a shocked manner.

"Simon." She grumbled. "He keeps stuttering and won't tell me where Alvin is."

"Here, let me try." Eleanor got the phone from Brittany who sat on her bed with a sulk. "Hello? Simon? Brittany was wondering if you knew where Alvin was."

"He got k-k-kid-kid-n-n-"

"What? He got _kid_napped?" Eleanor exclaimed in shock.

"Alvin got kidnapped?" Brittany asked in shock as she walked next to Eleanor.

"Alvin got kidnapped?" Jeanette repeated as she walked into the room and stood next to Brittany.

"Put it on speaker!" Brittany whispered as Eleanor did so.

"And Theodore _and _Dave." Simon reluctantly said on the other end of the phone.

"What?!" All three Chipettes exclaimed in shock.

"How?" Jeanette asked.

"It's a _long _story…" When Simon finished, the three girls were in complete and utter shock.

"And the police didn't listen?" Brittany asked.

"Nope. The policeman on the phone hardly knew who I was; and after many hints when he _finally _learned who I was, he asked for Theodore and Alvin's autographs. Then I angrily hung up." Simon solemnly said.

"We need to come over." Eleanor told him. "I've got an idea or two…"

When they all hung up, the three left their room and walked downstairs to go to the Seville household. That is, until they reached the door.

"Where are you girls going?" Miss Miller sweetly asked.

"Um…" They stuttered, until Eleanor came up with an idea.

"We were just going to, uh… go to the boys' house!"

"Yeah!" Jeanette joined in.

"They need help with homework." Brittany explained.

"Okay…" She started, but then thought of something. "Wait, even that nice Simon? He should be able to figure out his own, and help his brothers."

"Oh, well… He's kind of… uh, sick!" Eleanor added as they ran out of the door before Miss Miller could ask them any more questions.

"Miss Miller's nice, but if she found out that Alvin, Theodore and Dave were captured, she would go berserk and freak out." Brittany commented as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah." Jeanette nodded as Eleanor rang the doorbell.

"Come in." Simon greeted as they walked in. "So, what was your idea Eleanor?" He asked as the three sat in arrow and he sat across from them (much like in "Theodore and Juliet.")

"_Ideas_." Eleanor corrected. "And my first one if you go confront this 'Delane of the Dark' lady. She's probably just an obsessed fan who doesn't like you."

"Well _that _explanation made me feel better." He mumbled. "And it's not that I don't want to; it's just not that simple. She said she wouldn't capture _me _if I was the last singing chipmunk on earth."

"Oh." Eleanor quietly spoke.

"Simon, that doesn't matter! They're your family; you should just face your fear." Brittany spoke in a pushy pep talk manner.

"You're right Brittany…" Simon sighed and looked at the ground. He stood up and grabbed his jacket; the three girls followed him all the way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jeanette asked.

"To save my family." He said determinedly as he got on his bicycle and turned to them. "If I'm not back in the next half hour, I want you three to go to _this _address." He handed Jeanette the secret message.

"Uh, Simon? This is a blank piece of paper." Brittany said in a confused voice. "Well, there's the 'SECRET MESSAGE FOR LAME CHIPMUNK, A.K.A. SIMON SEVI-'"

"That doesn't matter!" Simon interrupted. "There's a reason it says _secret message_, Brittany. Hold it in the light to read it."

"Oh… Okay."

Simon rolled his eyes and rode his bike down the sidewalk to the address, which he had copied on another piece of paper. "Well, here goes nothing."

…

Meanwhile, Delane of the Dark was in her attic with large stones for the walls, which was sort of a lounge for her. It had a couch and coffee table, awards for who knows what; over at the window sill there was a little radio and large space to place- you guessed it! Alvin, Theodore and Dave.

It also had posters of the chipmunks, with Boo's and Hiss's and Sharpie markings all over it (i.e. mustaches, devil tails and horns, etc.) Not to mention the three ceramic Alvin, Simon, and Theodore figurines that were also on the window sill; they all had crude cracks, the mini Simon's glasses were askew, mini Theodore's foot broken, and mini Alvin's cap torn.

Just by glancing throughout the room you could tell she despised them.

As for Delane's appearance, she wasn't old like the boys thought; she was actually during her early 30's. She had long dark blonde hair, and wore a dark colored dress with a long black cloak at all times. She looked quite menacing when you thought about it, considering her look of hatred on her face, sometimes replaced by fake feelings.

Delane was dragging the cage that had the two chipmunks brothers over to the large corner. Then she gently placed Dave next to them. "There! Now, are we comfortable?" She fake-sweetly asked them.

Alvin ripped his duct tape off and quietly yelped at the sudden pain. "You're lucky Simon escaped!"

"Ow! Yeah!" Theodore agreed, but had yelped when he carefully tried to take his own duct tape off.

"Oh, it's so cute how clever you think you are!" Delane chuckled. "You see boys; I didn't want to capture Simon, because you were all I needed. You two are the key members of the Chipmunks, and Simon is just a useless backup singer. If you guys are gone, you band will be forced to quit! And I captured Dave over there because _he _would've called the police."

"Hey! Simon's not useless!" Theodore defended.

"And what makes you think _Simon _hasn't called the cops?" Alvin questioned her.

"Oh please, police listening to some little chipmunk? I doubt it." She scoffed.

"Well if he would still try; he's very responsible and-" Dave told her.

"Who cares?" Delane interrupted him. "The point is; Simon's way too scared to come rescue you anyway."

Suddenly the door fell down, and standing there was Simon. "That's where you're wrong, Delane!"

"Simon?" Alvin and Theodore exclaimed in shock.

"Did you _actually _knock that door down?" Alvin asked in complete and utter amazement.

"Um…" Simon shifted around. "Actually, I found a 'Junior Scientist's Kit' outside the door, and created an explosive device that made the door, uh, fall down." He sheepishly explained.

"Oh." Alvin replied. "That sounds more like you."

"Gee thanks." He muttered.

"Aw, Simon. Don't feel bad. That was very cool!" Theodore sweetly told Simon.

"Thank you Theodore-"

"Aw, would you animals quit your small talk?" Delane interrupted them.

"Animals!" Alvin shrieked in anger. "We're not _animals_! Are we Dave?" He turned to Dave.

"Well, Alvin, that's a very, uh, _technical _thing…" Dave was trying to figure out how to break it gently to Alvin.

"Anyway, what was you theory, _Simon_? That you could just barge in here and take your family back?" Delane turned to Simon.

"Of _course _not." Simon said in his smart-alecky tone he used when he was annoyed. "I _figured _we could make a deal."

"Go on…" Delane started, getting very interested.

"Well, you said that I'm a useless back-up singer; that I can't stand on my own and keep the band going. So, how about you let me try at least _one _concert without my brothers? Read about what happens after it. If it's a hit, then you have to let my family go; if it's not, they're all yours." He smirked at her and folded his arms proudly.

Silence. Alvin, Theodore, and Dave's mouths were wide open.

"Simon…" Alvin started. "How could you-?"

"Hold it!" Delane interrupted him and turned to Simon. "You make an impressive bargain, Simon. I accept." She shook his hand, but crossed her fingers of her remaining hand behind her back.

"Uh, Simon? She-" Theodore started, but Delane slapped his duct tape on his face again.

Not like Simon heard Theodore anyway; he was too baffled at what a huge risk he had agreed to.

"Good." He looked pleased. "I'll be back." He promised to Theodore, Alvin, and Dave as he exited.

**…**

"Phew!" Simon panted as he shut the house door behind him.

Thank goodness they had a long fall break this year; otherwise the school would find out he was technically living alone at the moment._ And _thank goodness he was the responsible one; otherwise the house would be a complete wreck in a matter of a few hours.

One or two knocks and the girls were inside, begging to know what happened.

"Simon! What happened?" Eleanor asked him.

"Yeah, and why do you look so frazzled?" Jeanette was glancing at his disheveled appearance.

"Yeah!" Brittany added, which wasn't needed.

"Girls, could you _please_ let me breathe?" Simon panted as he sat on the couch.

"Sorry Simon." Jeanette apologized as she sat next to him.

"_So_, what happened?" Brittany stood in front of him, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Brittany!" Eleanor and Jeanette protested in unison.

"Sorry." She sheepishly apologized as she put her hands behind her back, shuffled her feet around and then stepped aside.

"Well, if you must know, I made a deal with Delane." Simon sighed.

"What was it?" Jeanette asked.

"Um, that i-if I could do a concert without Alvin and Theodore, and it get good reviews; I would get them and Dave back."

"And?" Brittany asked.

He sighed. "If it _doesn't _become a hit, than I have to let her keep them."

Jeanette put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Simon; that was a very brave thing to say."

"Thanks." He smiled at her for a second.

"Hold on a second." Eleanor stood up and looked at Simon. "You didn't say it was going to be _just _you, right?"

"Um, no…"

Eleanor snapped her finger. "Well, then how would you like us to perform with you?"

"Really?" Simon asked as his face lit up.

"Of course!" Brittany stood with Eleanor. "As long as_ we_ can pick some songs."

"Okay. Thanks girls." He looked incredibly relieved.

"You're welcome." They chorused.

"And I've got the perfect song for you to sing." Brittany had a planning look on her face.

"What is it?" Simon asked with curiosity and worry etched in his voice.

Brittany looked around for a second. "Be right back." She literally zoomed away and in a matter of seconds while they were all shrugging, she zoomed back in the house with lyrics in her hands. "Here." She handed it to him and his eyes widened.

**Cliffhanger! Dun-dun-dun...  
And I promise I have most of the next chapter ready, and the song choice is already made. Review!**


End file.
